LEB:PC:Roswyn (ryryguy)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+6 vs AC; 1d4-1 damage}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=Range 5/10; +7 vs AC; 1d4 damage}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Illusion, Implement, Psychic |Power Description=Range 10, +12 vs Will; 1d6+8 psychic damage, and the target takes a -2 penalty to attack rolls until the end of Rosywn's next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Fire, Implement |Power Description=Area burst 1 within 10 squares; each creature in burst; +11 vs Reflex; 1d6+7 fire damage.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Illusion, Implement, Psychic |Power Description=Area burst 1 within 10 squares; each creature in burst; +12 vs Will; 1d8+8 psychic damage, and the target is slowed until the end of Roswyn's next turn. Effect: Shadows writhe in the designated area and continue until the end of Roswyn's next turn. Any creature that enters the area of the grasping shadows takes 5 psychic damage and is slowed until the end of its next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Illusion, Implement |Power Description=Range 10. Effect: Roswyn conjures a swirling pattern of colors and lights in an unoccupied square within range that lasts until the end of her next turn. She can use the Hypnotic Pattern Attack power, using the pattern's square as the origin square. |Power Corollaries= }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Illusion, Implement, Psychic |Power Description=Area burst 1 within 20 squares; each enemy in burst; +12 vs Will; 2d8+8 psychic damage, and Roswyn and her allies can treat the target as an ally for the purposes of flanking until the end of Roswyn's next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Illusion, Implement, Psychic |Power Description=Area burst 1 within 10 squares; each enemy in burst; +12 vs Will; 1d6+8 psychic damage, and the target is slowed and takes a -2 penalty to attack rolls (save ends both). Aftereffect: Roswyn knocks the target prone. Miss: The target is slowed and takes a -2 penalty to attack rolls until the end of Roswyn's next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Cold, Implement |Power Description=Area burst 2 within 10 squares; each creature in burst; +11 vs Fort; 1d8+7 cold damage. Miss: Half damage. Effect: The cloud lasts until the end of Roswyn's next turn. Any creature that enters the cloud or starts its turn there is subject to another attack. Roswyn can dismiss the cloud as a minor action.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Illusion, Implement, Psychic |Power Description=Ranged 10; one creature; +12 vs Will; 2d10+8 psychic damage. Effect: The target takes ongoing 5 psychic damage and grants combat advantage to all Roswyn's allies (save ends both).}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Summoning |Power Description=Ranged 10. Effect: Roswyn summons a Medium abyssal maw in an unoccupied square within range. The maw has a speed of 6. Roswyn can give the maw the following special commands. |Power Corollaries= }} }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Illusion |Power Description=Ranged 5. Effect: The target is invisible until the end of Roswyn's next turn. If the target attacks, the effect ends. |Power Corollaries= }} |Action=Minor |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Healing |Power Description=Close burst 5; Roswyn or one ally in burst; the target can spend a healing surge and regains 1d6+4 additional hit points. Roswyn also slides the target 1 square.}} }} Character Information Background Roswyn was born to Harrdee and Glyndel d'Sivis, mid-ranking members of House Sivis, ten minutes ahead of her fraternal twin, Pok. While both siblings were extremely bright and talented, from an early age it was clear that Roswyn was much more extroverted than her shy brother. This tendency grew even stronger when Roswyn manifested the Mark of Scribing at age 11, and her family's hopes and expectations focused on her at Pok's expense. Roswyn enjoyed the attention, but remained close to her brother, standing up for him when outsiders picked on him, and trying to help him out of his shell whenever she could. After graduating with honor from the college of Aureon's Holt at the Library of Korranberg, Roswyn entered the Speaker's Guild, serving as a speaking stones operator for a time. But she quickly grew tired of that boring duty, and manuevered for a position with the diplomatic mission to Breland. She found an opportunity as an assistant negotiator post with the mission by agreeing to work with the Trust of Zilargo, the gnome nation's intelligence agency (some call them secret police). Her mission was to keep an eye on certain of her fellow diplomats whose loyalty was in question, as well as gathering information about the Brelish nobles. She performed the double mission with distinction. Promoted to full negotiator at the tender age of 28, she was present when the Zilargo Ambassador consumated the formal alliance between Zilargo and Breland in 962 YK. One important obstacle to the alliance was removed when Roswyn obtained evidence that a certain stubborn Brelish duke had an inordinate fondness for his hunting hounds. She also exposed a ring of Blood of Vol spies among the diplomatic mission's house servants. In the later years of the Last War, Roswyn continued to serve both the House and the Trust. For the House, she worked as a mediator, travelling all around Eberron to work out problems with personnel and contract disputes with the House's many customers. For the Trust, she served as a corligano ("roving eye"), using both her arcane and verbal skills to infiltrate sites of interest and recruit foreign assets. Her success with the Brelish duke was no fluke, as she turned out to have quite a gift for blackmail. She kept tabs on her brother, here and there greasing the wheels for his career as a courier, secure that he could not ever surpass her shooting-star progress. With the war over (for now, at least), Roswyn is looking for a new ladder to climb. She still has ties to the Trust but is now more of a reserve agent than an active one. She has grown interested in the work of Tasker's Dream, House Sivis' new magical "think tank" as a possible route to increasing her personal power and status. She has cultivated contacts there, one of whom has tipped her off about a possible "nexus" or "convergence" in the Prophecy occuring some time in the near future, in Sharn, perhaps in or around a certain tavern... Appearance Roswyn is quite pretty, with prominent dimples, golden-brown skin, and a lean and graceful figure. She keeps her pale green hair groomed into three upswept spikes, with errant curls that escape over her forehead. She wears a tunic made from magic shimmering silk, a magic cloak embroidered with the Sivis coat of arms, and silver sandals. The tunic has short sleeves and scoop neck that reveals the Mark of Scribing on her left cheek and shoulder. She generally eschews jewelry, but decorates her clothes and hair with ribbons bearing bright colors in subtle patterns. Age: 65 Gender: Female Height: 3'5" Weight: 55 lbs. Personality Alignment: Unaligned Roswyn is outgoing, witty, and pleasant. She is an excellent conversationalist, as befits one from her House and bearing the Mark of Scribing, good at drawing out information from others. Her early successes, combined with the ability to talk her way out of almost anything, has made Rosywn supremely self-confident, perhaps a bit over-confident. She is very ambitious and fundamentally self-centered. However, she is also very well composed and self-controlled, so others rarely see behind her mask. Hooks * During her work with the Trust, Roswyn made some enemies, though most of them don't know who she really was. But some do, and others might find out. Someone she blackmailed might come after her. * The Trust could call her back into active service for a mission. And/or, smart folks in the Trust (or House Sivis' "Oversight") might have recognized her ambition and start to worry about her loyalty. * House Sivis could also give her a mission or task, possibly relating to competitors or upstart guilds in Sharn, or a straight-up mediation or diplomatic job. Kicker Roswyn wants to achieve personal power and status by exploiting the Draconic Prophecy, and believes that something related to the Prophecy will play out soon in Sharn. (Considering how many PC's have dragonmarks, this is a pretty safe bet!) Wishlist * Level 4: Parcel lvl+4 ** Orb of Inevitable Continuance +2 * Level 5: Parcel lvl+3 ** Belt of Vim * Level 6: n+1: Phrenic Crown, Resplendent Circlet, Circlet of Authority * Level 7: n+2: Illusionist's Gloves, Boots of Striding Equipment Coins: 1881 gp, 9sp Encumbrance: 37 lbs Normal Load: 80lbs Heavy Load: 160lbs Maximum Drag Load: 400lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: low-light vision Health Surges per day: 7 (6 class, +1 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 Racial Features Gnome (PH2) * +2 Cha, +2 Int * +2 Arcana, +2 Stealth * Languages: Common, Elven * Fade Away racial power * Fey Origin * Master Trickster * Reactive Stealth * Trickster's Cunning * Size: Small * Speed: 5 Class Features '''Wizard (PH) * Arcane Implement Mastery (Orb of Deception): Encounter, free; with orb, spread a wider net of deception over foes (see power). * Cantrips: Use ghost sound, light, mage hand, and prestidigitation as at-will powers. * Spellbook: Gain 3 1st level rituals, plus more at higher levels, also twice the daily and utility spells. * Ritual Casting: Ritual Casting for free. Feats * 1st: Mark of Scribing (EPG) * 2nd: Gnome Phantasmist (PH2) * 4th: Bardic Dilettante (PH2) * 6th: Unarmored Agility (PH3) Background Zilargo (EPG): Bluff class skill. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Elven, Dwarven, Draconic, Goblin, Giant Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power07= |Power06= |Power08= |Power09= }} DDI Summary = Created Using Wizards of the Coast D&D Character Builder = Lady Roswyn d'Sivis, level 7 Gnome, Wizard Build: Illusionist Wizard Arcane Implement Mastery: Orb of Deception Background: Zilargo (Bluff class skill) FINAL ABILITY SCORES Str 8, Con 13, Dex 10, Int 20, Wis 10, Cha 18. STARTING ABILITY SCORES Str 8, Con 13, Dex 10, Int 17, Wis 10, Cha 15. AC: 21 Fort: 16 Reflex: 19 Will: 20 HP: 47 Surges: 7 Surge Value: 11 TRAINED SKILLS Arcana +15, Insight +8, Diplomacy +14, Bluff +12, Streetwise +12 UNTRAINED SKILLS Acrobatics +4, Dungeoneering +3, Endurance +4, Heal +3, History +8, Intimidate +7, Nature +3, Perception +3, Religion +8, Stealth +5, Thievery +3, Athletics +2 FEATS Wizard: Ritual Caster Level 1: Mark of Scribing Level 2: Gnome Phantasmist Level 4: Bardic Dilettante Level 6: Unarmored Agility POWERS Wizard at-will 1: Scorching Burst Wizard at-will 1: Phantom Bolt (retrained to Illusory Ambush at Level 5) Wizard encounter 1: Grasping Shadows Wizard daily 1: Horrid Whispers Wizard daily 1 Spellbook: Freezing Cloud Wizard utility 2: Shield Wizard utility 2 Spellbook: Daunting Presence Wizard encounter 3: Hypnotic Pattern Wizard daily 5: Phantasmal Assailant Wizard daily 5 Spellbook: Summon Abyssal Maw Wizard utility 6: Levitate Wizard utility 6 Spellbook: Invisibility Wizard encounter 7: Enemies Abound ITEMS Spellbook, Shimmering Cloth Armor (Basic Clothing) +1, Dagger, Flute, Residuum (Any) (200), Unseen servant focus, Cloak of Resistance +1, Backpack (empty), Bedroll, Identification Papers with Portrait, Belt Pouch (empty), Silk Rope (50 ft.), Waterskin, Orb of Inevitable Continuance +2, Belt of Vim (heroic tier), Illusionist's Gloves (heroic tier), Potion of Resistance (heroic tier), Potion of Healing (heroic tier), Acrobat Boots (heroic tier) RITUALS Conceal Dragon mark, Silence, Traveler's Chant, Arcane Mark, Comprehend Language, Tenser's Floating Disk, Unseen Servant, Eye of Alarm, Knock, Secret Page, Object Reading, Hallucinatory Item, Wyvern Watch, Lullaby = Copy to Clipboard and Press the Import Button on the Summary Tab = Tracking Money Starting Gold: 412 gp = 100gp + 1/5(360+520+680)gp + 412 gp starting gold (100 gp starting + 312 for adventuring) + 680 gp level 3 parcel - 360 gp for Magic Orb +1 - 100 gp for Residuum x100 - 20 gp for Arcane Mark ritual book - 50 gp for Comprehend Languages ritual book - 100 gp for Eye of Alarm ritual book - 175 gp for Knock ritual book - 50 gp for Secret Page ritual book - 50 gp for Tenser's Floating Disk ritual book - 50 gp for Unseen Servant ritual book - 25 gp for Unseen Servant focus - 1 gp for Dagger - 5 gp for Flute - 5 gp for ID Papers w/portrait - 2 gp for Backpack - 10 gp for Rope, Silk (50 ft) - 1 gp for Belt Pouch - 1 gp for Waterskin - 1 sp for Bedroll + 168 gp from Dirty Money + 1800 gp level 6 parcel from Dirty Money + 1080 gp level 5-7 gold from Dirty Money - 25 gp tip to Tondrek - 100 gp for Healing Potion x2 - 40 gp for Resistance Potion - 520 gp for Acrobat Boots - 40 gp for Resistance Potion - 125 gp for Lullaby ritual book - 360 gp for Wyvern Watch ritual book - 28 gp for residuum - 15 gp for flute upgrade -------- 1881 gp, 9 sp Consumables *+72 residuum: Disenchanted Magic Orb +1 (by Tondrek) *purchased 2 healing potions, 1 resistance potion *used 1 healing potion, 1 resistance potion *purchased 1 resistance to poison potion Purchases *520 gp: Acrobat Boots *320 gp: Wyvern Watch ritual book *125 gp: Lullaby ritual book *28 gp: +28 residuum *15 gp: upgrade 5gp flute to 20 gp "fine" flute Treasure Starting parcels: * Level 1: Parcel lvl+1 ** Cloak of Resistance +1 * Level 2: Parcel lvl+2 ** Shimmering Armor +1 * Level 3: Gold ** 680 gp Adventure loot: * Level 4: Parcel lvl+4 ** Orb of Inevitable Continuance +2 from Dirty Money. * Level 5:Parcel lvl+3 ** Belt of Vim from Dirty Money * Level 6: Gold parcel ** 1800 gold from Dirty Money * Level 7: Parcel lvl+2 ** Illusionist's Gloves from Dirty Money * Level 5-7 gold ** 1080 gp from Dirty Money XP Starting XP: 3750 Total XP: 11020 RP 9 RP total awarded 9 RP total spent Changes * 2009/08/02: Created * 2010/01/05: Level 5. ** Retrained at-will power Phantom Bolt -> Illusory Ambush * 2010/6/23: Level 7. ** Level 5 free rituals (forgot them last time): Object Reading, Hallucinatory Item Judge Comments Judge comments (and your rebuttal) will go here. Level 4 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: Looks good. You're encumbrance wasn't quite correct, but I corrected it. Approved. Approval 2 Approval from renau1g Level 5 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Your basic attacks are missing the Expertise bonus. Approved. Response Oops, I was missing it for all attacks, not just the basic ones. I added it in for all attacks, in both summary and math sections. Approval 2 With all changes made, Roswyn looks ready to go! 2nd approval from Kalidrev! Level 7 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g Approval 2 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: Approved! Status Status: Approved as a 7th level character with 11020 xp by TwoHeadsBarking and renau1g Mini stat block for inclusion in combat posts stat blockUBLady Roswyn d'Sivis/B/U- Female Gnome Wizard 7 Passive Perception: 13, Passive Insight: 18 AC:21, Fort:16, Reflex:19, Will:20 -- Speed:5 HP:color=yellow33/47/color, Bloodied:23, Surge Value:11, Surges left:7/7 Initiative +2 Action Points: 1, Second Wind: NOT USED Powers: color=GreenCantrips/color, color=GreenIllusory Ambush/color, color=greenScorching Burst/color, color=redOrb of Deception/color, color=redGrasping Shadows/color, color=redHypnotic Pattern/color, color=redsEnemies Abound/s/color, color=redShield/color, color=redFade Away/color, color=grayHorrid Whispers/color, color=grayPhantasmal Assailant/color, color=grayLevitate/color, color=grayMajestic Word/color, color=grayCloak of Resistance/color, color=grayOrb of Inevitable Continuance/color /sblock bAbyssal Maw:/b HP 19/19 Opportunity Attack: Melee 1; targets one creature; +10 vs Reflex; 1d6+7 damage. In addition, if an enemy adjacent to the maw makes a melee attack that does not include the maw as a target, the maw can make an opportunity attack against that enemy after the enemy's attack is resolved. /sblock Category:LEB Category:LEB:Zilargo Category:LEB:Gnome Category:LEB:Dragonmarked Category:LEB:Sivis Category:LEB:Orb of Deception Category:LEB:Illusionist Category:LEB:Trust Category:LEB:Speakers Guild Category:LEB:Wizard Category:LEB:Approved Characters